


Little Ladybug

by edelloop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelloop/pseuds/edelloop
Summary: A little Miraculous Ladybug AU in which Marco is Ladybug and Jean is Chat Noir (and also a sassypants)





	Little Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhaeGay (2lulah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lulah/gifts).



> Hey Askladarmin / PhaeGay! I hope you like it, I'm a little rusty with drawing JM though /18 months rusty ;www;
> 
> I went with your first prompt of Miraculous Ladybug (I watched the first ep and really enjoyed it, ladybug is definitely like Marco) Anyways, it was a lot of fun getting back into drawing these two beautiful babies, so thank you for the fun prompts <3 and happy Christmas! ;w;


End file.
